The present invention relates to hinges for use generally on doors.
Traditionally butt hinges are constructed using a central pin from which two flanges extend. These hinges need to be chiseled and mortised into timber doors or recessed into metal doors with reinforcement plates. If this is fabricated in a factory, as they usually are, the hinges face the problems of alignment, trimming, cutting doors, relative hinge positions changed, etc, due to differences in floor to ceiling heights depending on location and premises.
The alternative is to customize the hinges on site but due to current hinge designs, much carpentry and metalworking is required to install the hinges into the door. This is one of the main reasons for the excessive amount of time and effort currently required to install door hinges and to mount the door to its frame.
This does not obviate the parts of the hinge from being observable on the edge of the door leaf and frame respectively.